peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Peel 067 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-08-00 ; Comments *Tape inlay reads '30.08.87'. *JP plugs an upcoming gig by the Mimmi's in Hamburg on August 29th. *''"Shelleyan Orphan are not one of my least favourite bands, but not a band that I particularly care for."'' Sessions *None Tracklisting 21 August 1987 (BFBS) *Primitives: 'Everything Shining Bright (7"-Thru The Flowers)' (Lazy) John seems to be confusing the A and B sides here. *White Zombie: 'Gun Crazy (EP-Psycho-Head Blowout)' (Silent Explosion) :(JP: "I've got a letter here from Joe, who writes to me from Berlin and seeks my advice. I've often said on these programmes previously that I'd like to be a kind of agony column on the air to give people advice on how to conduct their lives, and Joe's the first person who's actually written in and sought this advice. He says, 'Two weeks ago, I met a girl. Everything went just fine until today, when I made the bad mistake of playing her the Fall's Lucifer Over Lancashire. She said the music reminded her of some obscure band, the name of which I'd never heard before, Thee Milkshakes. My first reaction was to reclaim my flat key, for I do not like the Fall being compared to anything, especially not to a bunch of obviously stupid ......s, Thee Milkshakes. But when I looked incredulously at the lovely mouth that had produced these silly words, I suddenly hesitated, and I am still hesitating.' He wants to know, should he continue the relationship or not? No question about it, Joe: break it off now before it's too late.") *DDT: 'Broken Toy (LP-Broken Toy)' (Laser) :(JP: "A finely-chiselled mouth is no excuse for making stupid remarks about the Fall, and don't you forget it.") *Laugh: 'Paul McCartney (7")' (The Remorse Label) *Die Mimmi's: 'Vater's Kellerbar (LP-Was'n Hier Los?)' (Weser Label) *B - Fats: 'The B-Fats (12")' (Rooftop) back-announced *Tommi Stumpff: 'Mich Kriegt Ihr Nicht (12")' (Giftplatten) :(JP: "I remember reading as a boy, well I mean in the 1960s when I was a sort of boy anyway, that somebody had set up in the Arizona Desert, some French scientists had set up an experiment whereby they were going to see how loud things could be played at the human body without it actually being destroyed in some way or another, and I was terrifically excited by this, because they said when the equipment that they'd got was turned up to its highest level, it could be heard in downtown Phoenix, which was something like 30 miles away. I was hugely excited by this because at the time the thought of playing Duane Eddy's twangy guitar through this system would be as close to heaven as you could get on this earth. I mention all of this because it's included in the notes that accompany the LP by Dinosaur because they go on to say that when the experiment was initially conducted, the three French scientists responsible for it went and hid behind some sound-proof barrier, and when they turned the thing on they were killed, which is rather alarming, but Dinosaur hope to do the same sort of thing at their live gigs. I should like to attend one of them, I must say.") *Dinosaur: 'The Lung (LP-You're Living All Over Me)' (SST) *George Clinton: 'Cool Joe (LP-R & B Skeletons In The Closet)' (Capitol) *King Missile: 'Muffy (LP-Fluting On The Hump)' (Shimmy Disc) *Xmal Deutschland: 'Qual (LP-Fetisch)' (4AD) 28 August 1987 (BFBS) :(JP: "I was just discussing with Charles Foster, producer and first-class opening bat, about the disturbances two months ago in East Berlin. You may recall that bands were playing on the Western side of the wall and there were disturbances in the East. The general theory advanced, I think by publicists for the various musicians involved, was that the people in the East were so keen to hear this stuff that they were prepared to risk their lives and limbs to hear it better. My own theory actually is that they wanted to have a quiet stroll around and perhaps a beer or something in the cool of the evening and were outraged at having their peace interrupted by such horrors as Genesis, and I think this is a much more reasonable theory than that which was generally advanced.") *Pleasure Heads: 'Something You're Above (12"-Treasure)' (Ediesta) *Lee Gordon: 'She's The Ginchiest (2x Compilation LP-Antipodean Atrocities)' (ABC) File ;Name *Peel 067 (BFBS) ;Length *00:45:54 ;Other *Many thanks to Dirk ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:BFBS